


Eddie's Knight - Reddie

by kimbaehyungie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbaehyungie/pseuds/kimbaehyungie
Summary: Richie sticks up for Eddie and ends up with a shiner. Richie is afraid to tell everyone the reason behind his black eye but Stan knows better.





	Eddie's Knight - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> For my sister! I hope you like it!

Richie descended the stairs into the clubhouse, holding his hand over his eye while the rest of the Losers looked on questioningly.

Richie bypassed Mike and Stan and made a beeline to the hammock Eddie was lying in.   
"Okay get up, it's my turn." Richie weakly shooed him with his free hand, never once looking Eddie in the eyes.

"Uh... why? You literally just got here and I already claimed it for the day. No one could find you so tough shit. Also why the hell are you covering your eye?"   
Eddie moved Richie's hand from his eye without much struggle or push back on Richie's part.

"Holy fuck who did that to your eye?!" Eddie blurted out, trying to touch it while being swatted at by Richie.

"Who do you think...." Richie trailed off, adjusting his glasses.   
Richie felt a flush over his face when Eddie made contact with his face with his index finger. He was gentle. It made the shiner worth it, in his mind.

"Why d-did Bowers hit you this time Richie?" Bill asked, while steadily walking closer.  
"Don't worry about it okay? I'm fine!" Richie exclaimed, causing Bill to stop in his tracks.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Richie, come with me for a second." Stan beckoned with his hand for Richie to follow him up the stairs until they were out of earshot.  
"What the fuck did you bring me out here for?" Richie looked around suspiciously before turning back to Stan.

Stan had his arms crossed. "Stop pretending you aren't in love with him. At first it was funny, but now it's just sad." 

Richie's eyes widened "Stan what...what in the hell who...." he stammered, attempting to form a complete sentence. "I don't love...I mean..."

"I know why you got punched." Stan stated flatly. "It's not hard to figure out."  
Richie took a deep gulp of air. "Y-You do...?"

"You told him to back off of Eddie right? He has been picking on him more lately." Stan looked at Richie who turned away.

"Yeah...actually..." Richie admitted. "He was telling me he was useless and he could kill him by taking away his inhaler and punching him one good time. I got really angry and tried to hit him but I got punched instead." Richie sighed. "I hope it at least bruised his fucking hand."

Stan laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" Richie pushed Stan playfully.  
"Nothing, it just....that's really noble of you Richie." Stan patted him on the shoulder. "Since you stood up for his honor, I declare you Eddie's official knight in shining armor." Stan tapped both of his shoulders like they do in the movies, causing Richie to bust out laughing.

"Dude you are so weird, but thanks." Richie smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell but I hope one day you'll tell him yourself." Stan reassured Richie as he walked back to the clubhouse.   
Richie nodded in thanks and descended the stairs once again.

Eddie looked at Stan and Richie suspiciously.

"Where the fuck did you guys go...to...to make out?" Eddie asked somewhat jokingly but with more of a concerned tone.  
Richie shook his head and walked towards the smaller boy. 

"I've been declared your knight my good sir. I will fight for your honor and your honor only my liege." Richie did an over-dramatic bow and Eddie laughed.

"You are such a dork." Eddie blushed and sat up in the hammock.

"Y'know Rich, there is room right here......" Eddie shyly pat a spot beside him.

Richie was taken by surprise at the gesture. "A-Ah good idea, anything could happen so I must be ever present!" Richie could have sworn his face was red, but he didn't care. He quickly sat down beside Eddie while the rest of the losers club acted like they weren't watching.

"Next time I see Bowers, I'll punch him for ya." Eddie whispered to Richie softly, making Richie's blush even deeper.

"T-Thanks Eds. I'll make sure I'm with you when it happens so I can watch you in action!" Richie petted Eddie's head softly. 

"Now get out of the hammock, it's my turn."


End file.
